Left
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Seharusnya dari awal Faye mengetahuinya.


**Left**

 **Cowboy Bebop** belongs to **Studio Sunrise**

Spike, Faye. M. Romance, Angst.

[ _I gain_ _ **no material profit**_ _, though the_ _ **story is**_ _originally_ _ **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

 **Summary** : Seharusnya dari awal Faye mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya ia tahu bahwa ia tidak menginginkan ini.

Selama ini, Faye terombang-ambing antara ingin dan tidak ingin. Mungkin ia memiliki kecenderungan ke arah tidak ingin, namun ia juga penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menjaga perasaan ingin tersebut. Jadilah Faye membiarkan dirinya diimbangi keduanya dan untuk sementara melupakannya selama hari-hari membosankan mereka berlalu.

Kini, Faye sadar bahwa ia tidak menginginkan _nya_. _Tidak_ jika hal semacam ini yang terjadi.

Faye selalu dikejar rasa ingin tahu mengenai Julia. Spike selalu tampak hilang akal sehat jika nama itu muncul. Lelaki satu itu memang tolol, terkadang, tapi ketololan Spike yang berhubungan dengan nama Julia mencapai tingkat di mana Spike tidak bisa lagi membedakan hidup dan mati. Setolol-tololnya Spike yang biasa, ia masih punya insting untuk hidup. Namun, ketika nama Julia disebut, otaknya justru seakan menyuruhnya mencari bahaya untuk mati.

Spike bertemu dengan Julia, seperti pada akhir klise roman picisan. Semua berkat pertemuan tidak sengaja Julia dengan Faye sendiri.

Julia adalah wanita yang kuat sekaligus rapuh di saat yang bersamaan. Tidak heran jika Spike setengah mati mencarinya dan ingin melindunginya.

Hmph.

Bagaimanapun, sekuat-kuatnya seorang wanita, seorang lelaki seakan memiliki naluri alami untuk melindunginya.

Faye jadi bertanya-tanya seperti apa Spike memandangnya. Rasa-rasanya, Spike memandangnya seperti … begitu saja, seperti lelaki itu memandang Jet—sebagai rekan tanpa memperhatikan jenis kelamin. Pandangan bosan, pandangan jengkel, semacam itulah. Rasa-rasanya Spike tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai seorang perempuan—benar-benar perempuan.

Bahkan pada malam-malam itu.

Mungkin bibir mereka saling memagut, mungkin tubuh mereka memang menyatu, menyodorkan kehangatan masing-masing untuk satu sama lain. Namun, sebatas itu. Mungkin Spike menyodorkan tubuhnya, kehangatannya, fisiknya, bahkan gairahnya.

…tapi tidak hatinya.

Memang, semua itu Faye yang meminta. Memang, Spike telah jujur mengakui tentang perasaannya. Meski begitu, Faye tidak menyangka semuanya akan terasa sesakit ini jika ia ingat setiap kata pengakuan lelaki itu.

 _"Kau tahu, bagiku ini bukan apa-apa."_

 _"Benar. Aku tahu kau hanya mempersembahkan dirimu untuk Julia." Faye menelisik rahang kukuh Spike dengan jari-jari lentiknya. "Tapi toh apa salahnya melakukannya dengan wanita lain? Ini hanya aku, Spike. Kau pasti sudah pernah melakukannya dengan wanita itu sendiri, bukan?"_

 _Spike, pada akhirnya, mengiyakan._

 _"Sekali lagi kukatakan aku tidak akan menganggap ini pernah benar-benar terjadi, Faye."_

 _Faye._

 _Faye mendesis, meletakkan tangan pada punggung leher sang pemuda di atasnya. "Aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu persetujuanku, Spike. Berhenti mengungkit-ungkit hal itu dan mari nikmati saja malam ini."_

 _Sekejap mata selanjutnya, Faye merampas bibir Spike dalam ciuman kasar … dan Spike menerimanya._

Pada akhirnya, Faye memang _tidak_ pernah menginginkan _ini_.

Ia kira kepulangan lelaki itu telah mengakhiri semuanya. Toh Julia telah mati. Mereka akan melanjutkan petualangan mereka seperti sebelumnya, meski tidak ada lagi Ed dan Ein. Faye pikir pertemuan Spike dengan Julia mampu menutup semua luka masa lalu yang lelaki itu panggul dan Spike akan mampu benar-benar menatap realitas, menatap masa depan. Faye sangka kematian Julia telah menjadi akhir untuk kemudian Spike akan sanggup membuka lembaran awal yang baru.

Faye kira ia akan benar-benar memiliki Spike pada akhirnya, seutuhnya. Tidak hanya tubuhnya. Tidak cuma kehangatannya. Tidak sebatas segala rupa fisiknya. Tidak sekadar gairahnya.

Tetapi juga hatinya.

Mungkin butuh waktu lama, tidak terjadi begitu saja. Tidak apa-apa, Faye tidak akan ragu menerima.

Nyatanya, kepulangan Spike hanya untuk sementara. Sekejap mata.

…karena ketika Faye membuka matanya yang basah, lelaki itu tidak ada lagi di sana … menjelma kenangan semata yang tertinggal dalam memoar belaka.

 **[*]**

.

.

.

* * *

...oke jadi karena ini draf ngendep bareng satunya saya pengen sekalian publikasi. lebih ke curhat frustrasi sih karena spike mati uhuhu

terima kasih sudah membaca :")

 _darkBlue 47 – 27/06/2018_


End file.
